


Heavy Touching

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Both characters are LGBT :), Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Sex With A Flaccid Penis, Size Difference, Top Harry, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “I usually only top for girls,” Ash commented as she pulled out a dildo and harness from the drawer, “but you seem a bit more…open-minded than most guys.”Harry could barely contain his grin. “I usually only top for girls, too,” he threw back at her.“See, I knew we had a connection back there.”





	Heavy Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyeileenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyeileenk/gifts).



> This was a commission for Amy!
> 
> I fully endorse (and even encourage) reading Harry as not cis. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

They’d met in a bar on the mainland after a few beers. Harry didn’t even know the woman’s name.

He’d have to rectify that in the morning—provided she wanted him to stay the night. He didn’t, as a rule, go home with casual shags. It wasn’t practical. He always went to a hotel and figured out his escape plan after the fact. He didn’t indulge in too many casual shags, either. Not anymore at least. He had a steady stream of partners settled in different locales; there was usually someone available when the mood struck. But sometimes Harry liked a bit of novelty.

The woman sitting on his chest, her nose pierced and head shaved, a bold floral tattoo winding its way down her neck and torso: she was a novelty. Her nipple and clit piercings were novel, too. Harry couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of them, wondering all the while how it must feel for her every time his fingers grazed the silver barbells going through her skin.

After the first round, a bit of rough and tumble sex that had ended with her on top, riding Harry into the mattress, she’d moved off of his cock and started to play with his nipples in turn, pinching and pulling at them until they were every bit as red and swollen as his prick, which was rapidly hardening despite his orgasm only moments prior.

She leaned down to kiss him quick as soon as he rocked up against her, seeking any kind of friction, and then she was gone, bounding out of the room without any explanation. She returned less than a minute later with a roll of plastic wrap clutched in her fingers.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“I don’t even know you,” Harry reminded her.

She just smirked. “But do you trust me?”

Harry knew full-well he should resign himself to some subpar vanilla shagging instead of giving in and risking life and limb doing whatever it was this strange woman had planned for him. “Yeah,” he said, ignoring all his rational urges in favour of a more primal need.

His breath caught in his throat as she approached his face. “Open your mouth,” she told him, already unrolling the plastic wrap from its package like a threat.

He did so, and still wasn’t sure what to expect until she’d wrapped it almost entirely over the lower half of his face. Harry tested the tautness of the plastic over his open mouth with the tip of his tongue, finding it surprisingly flexible despite the feeling of tightness.

“Nod if you can still breathe,” the woman told him, and he did. “Wanna ride your face, is that okay?”

Harry nodded eagerly. He hadn’t lied about being able to breathe, but the air coming in through his nose wasn’t nearly enough, and he knew that with her on top of him, riding him, he wouldn’t get any oxygen at all.

“Pinch me once it’s too much,” she said as she straddled his face. There was no ‘if’.

Harry laid there helplessly under her as she rocked her cunt down over his nose and mouth, his hands firmly clutching at her thighs while her fingers twisted and pulled at his nipples, hard enough to bruise.

There was nothing but air against his throbbing cock, but between the lack of it in his lungs and the gut-wrenching ache spreading from his chest down to his groin, he was shooting off before he even felt the spasms of her pussy over his covered mouth.

“Good boy,” she whispered in his ear when she climbed off his face to straddle his waist instead, and Harry shivered at the endearment.

The woman laughed, and Harry wished the plastic wasn’t still covering his mouth. He wanted to know her name.

“Ash,” she told him once he had a voice again. “You up for round three?”

Harry glanced down at the come coating his stomach and thought back to the first orgasm of the night he’d had while inside her. “I don’t know if I can get hard again,” he admitted.

Ash laughed. “You don’t need to get hard for the next part.”

Harry stared up at her searchingly. “You sound like you’ve got this down to a formula,” he replied.

“Five rounds,” Ash told him, holding up her palm to emphasise the point. “Five orgasms. I’ve only fucked one guy who made it through all five and he had a pussy, so. You think you’re up for it?”

“Is there a prize if I make it?” Harry shot back with an equally playful smile. He enjoyed a bit of competition when it came to sex, if he was honest. And he already knew that he liked the way Ash played the game. What could it hurt?

“How about my number?” Ash offered. “In case you’re ever in the neighbourhood again.”

Harry nodded eagerly. It was a prize he wouldn’t mind winning.

Ash was off of him in a flash. She skipped over to her chest of drawers and opened the top, arching her arm to reach all the way to the back.

She was on her tip-toes the whole time, and Harry raked his eyes shamelessly over all five feet of her. Her height was a novelty too; Harry usually liked to feel small in bed and tended to pull based on that. But thus far, Ash hadn’t disappointed him in any department, so maybe he’d been overly prejudiced.

“I usually only top for girls,” Ash commented as she pulled out a dildo and harness from the drawer, “but you seem a bit more…open-minded than most guys.”

Harry could barely contain his grin. “I usually only top for girls, too,” he threw back at her.

“See, I knew we had a connection back there.”

Ash winked as she turned back around to face him, and then she disappeared again, this time into her bathroom. She was only gone for a second, and then returned again with a small container of antibacterial wipes.

“This part’s always so sexy,” she said with a laugh as she wiped down both the harness and dildo itself.

Harry wondered if the guys she usually slept with gave her a hard time about her meticulousness regarding safe sex. He’d found it a relief himself. The last thing Harry needed was a slip-up in the bedroom for the tabloids to work up a frenzy over. The shags themselves were enough of a risk already.

“The longer you spend doing that, the more time I have to recharge,” Harry pointed out teasingly.

Ash cocked an eyebrow, interpreting his response as a challenge. She quickly finished cleaning and yanked the harness onto her hips, taking a few seconds to make sure it was secure before pulling a fresh condom onto the dildo.

“Dealer’s choice,” Ash told Harry as she reached for the bottle of lube they’d discarded after round one. “How do you want it?”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of missionary,” Harry replied casually, already spreading his legs in invitation.

Ash seemed surprised by that as well, but she didn’t comment on it.

Harry stared up at her dreamily as she fingered him open, running a quick hand over her buzzed hair while she worked. Ash glanced up at him with a quizzical smile after a few seconds spent petting her like a cat.

“Having fun?” she asked, still two fingers deep and working gently at Harry’s prostate in a futile attempt to get him hard again.

It wasn’t going to happen for another fifteen minutes at least, but Harry was enjoying the attention too much to discourage her. “It’s nice,” he said. “Really soft.”

“Yeah, the ladies love it.” Ash finally pulled out after realising her efforts were in vain and slicked up the dildo instead. She shook her head a little as she scooted forward and grabbed Harry by the ankles. “Missionary,” she said incredulously. “You’re not making this easy on me.”

“Yes I am,” Harry argued, but he didn’t have time to explain why before Ash was pushing into him with one swift movement, the smooth plastic covered in slick latex making her entry easier than if she’d had a flesh and blood cock to work with.

The truth was that while getting done from behind might have been more effective at exposing Harry’s prostate to a thorough pounding, he _liked_ missionary—liked it so much in fact that sometimes he’d come just from the feeling of having someone crowding him into the mattress as they split him open.

Ash wasn’t a disappointment in that department. She was short, yeah, but stocky enough to make up for it, her wide hips spreading Harry to his limits as she fucked into him slow and deep. He could barely get a breath in between thrusts, the sounds coming out of his mouth more similar to hiccups than actual moans.

When Ash leaned up to kiss him, the angle changed to allow her in even deeper, and that, combined with the hand tugging sharply at his hair, had Harry spurting a thin stream of ejaculate onto his stomach.

Harry’s thighs clenched around Ash’s hips, signalling to her that she’d been successful. She pulled back and stared down at the dampness coating his heaving tummy in surprise. “God, you’re easy,” she said in a voice filled with awe.

Harry smiled sweetly at her as she pulled out of him. He lay there pliant and docile while she cleaned up again, obediently lifting his bum so she could wipe away the excess lube around his hole. “What’s next?” he asked brightly. His balls ached, but Harry was confident now that he could handle whatever Ash saw fit to dole out.

Ash placed her hands on her hips, the harness now tossed off the side of the bed, and stared down at Harry’s stubbornly soft cock with a frown. Maybe she’d sensed that now the tables had turned, and the competition was less about Harry’s ability to produce five orgasms and more about her skill at wringing them out of him.

“Flip over,” she instructed. She scooted back a little to give Harry the room to do so and then coaxed him up onto his knees with his head against the pillows.

“What exactly are you planning?” Harry asked, peering curiously at her from between his legs as she got up again and disappeared into the corner of the room, out of his view.

“You’ll see,” she replied, and Harry did see once she popped back into frame in between his thighs with the roll of plastic wrap in hand once again.

“Ah,” Harry said, relaxing a bit now that he had a fairly good idea of what was coming next.

Still, the feeling of Ash’s tongue through cool plastic against his arsehole wasn’t exactly what he was used to. “Comfortable?” she asked, pulling back a bit after a few testing licks to check on him.

Harry murmured his assent and shifted a bit to widen his stance, giving her easier access. He was still a bit loose from being fucked, which helped, though the strap-on hadn’t been nearly large enough to leave him with an actual gape afterward. Still, Ash was thorough, and Harry enjoyed the sensation of her mouth even if he wasn’t sure that he could come without a few fingers added into the mix.

He relaxed further into the pillows, burying his face a bit to muffle his own breathing. It helped, and he shifted his own hips back a few centimetres to get Ash’s tongue that much deeper.

But it wasn’t until he felt Ash’s cunt, wet and warm against his skin that Harry started to lose his cool.

“What are you doing?” Harry gasped as he tore his face away from the pillows.

Ash pulled back just long enough to answer. “You think you’re the only one who wants to come?” She emphasised the point by grinding her pussy against the heel of his foot, and Harry muffled a resultant groan into the mattress.

There was something indescribably hot about the thought of Ash using his fucking _foot_ to get herself off. It wasn’t even the foot itself that was doing it for him, Harry thought, but more the fact that eating him out had gotten her wet enough that she couldn’t wait for him to return the favour.

Harry screamed when he came, the sound suffocated in Ash’s pillows as he clawed frantically at the sheets. There was a bit of wetness on his dick and thigh when Ash laid him out flat on his back again, but not much. Harry wasn’t sure anymore if he could complete the challenge.

“Need a breather?” Ash asked, perhaps thinking the same thing.

“Maybe some water,” Harry replied. He waved down at his crotch vaguely, and added, “To replenish—”

Ash cut him off with a barking laugh and got up to go fetch them both some refreshments.

“Did you come before?” Harry asked after downing his glass in one go before starting in on the banana Ash had offered him. “When you…?”

She shook her head. “Almost,” she clarified upon seeing the look of disappointment on his face. “Wanted to save it for the last one of the night.”

And now that she’d said that, Harry had no choice but to rise to meet the occasion. He nodded fervently and finished off his banana in three quick bites.

“So,” he said pointedly after tossing the skin. “The grand finale.”

Ash’s smile was nothing but fond. “I want you inside me again.”

Harry frowned. He glanced down at his balls, which to him looked like they had literally shrunk a bit after all the non-stop attention it had received. All of his orgasms after the first had been prostate-driven, but his dick and balls had still taken quite the beating just in terms of the sheer volume of ejaculation he’d been forced to produce.

None of that should have been remotely sexy considering how wiped he was already, but Harry still found himself shifting restlessly against the sheets in anticipation at the thought of coaxing one last orgasm out of his poor, abused genitals.

There was just one problem.

“I really don’t think I can get hard,” he told Ash regretfully.

She stared down at his cock with an almost discomforting level of scrutiny before reaching past Harry to grab another box of condoms from her nightstand. It took Harry another moment to realise they weren’t condoms in the traditional sense, the kind that he was used to using.

“I’m not really sure how those work,” Harry admitted with a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks as he watched Ash pull one out and start to unwrap it.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m a bit of an expert,” she replied easily.

Harry watched in fascination, feeling his dick valiantly twitching as she laid back and inserted the condom into her pussy with practised ease. She glanced up at him again, carefully assessing.

“I think this will work better with you on top,” Ash told him.

Harry still wasn’t quite sure what she was planning, since his dick seemed intent on refusing to cooperate, even though he could feel the blood rushing to his groin, making an effort to match his mental arousal. He did as she asked anyway, hovering over her with his soft cock lying gently over her mons as he waited for further instruction.

It didn’t come. Instead, Ash reached down between them and carefully began stuffing Harry’s soft cock into the opening of the condom, guiding him inside with her fingers until his pelvis was pressed up against her hips the same way it had been the first time they’d fucked.

“Don’t pull out,” she told him before reaching behind to push him even closer. “Rock into me like this,” she directed, pressing her hands into his arse to show him how to grind against her without dislodging himself from her pussy. “Yeah,” she gasped. “Like that.”

It was slow, and there was little chance of Harry getting hard even with his cock inside its new home, but Ash seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself as he ground her clit against his pubic bone. She let him stay inside her through three orgasms, the contractions from the last finally tipping Harry over the edge into what he was pretty certain was a dry orgasm.

After, he collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes while Ash set about cleaning up after their activities. He didn’t move even when she finally settled in next to him, except to wind an arm under her head so she could cuddle into his shoulder.

“You all right?” Harry asked her, finally opening his eyes to get a good look at her.

Ash nodded weakly. She was staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression on her face. “I can’t believe I went five rounds with a fucking celebrity,” she mumbled under her breath.

Harry’s head shot up off the pillows. He pointed at her accusingly. “Aha! I knew you recognised me!”

Ash rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. “You were at a gay bar, Styles. Every fucking girl there recognised you.”

Harry had to admit that maybe she had a point.


End file.
